Nos moments d'ivresses
by Ishimaru6
Summary: Il ne suffit que d'un instant pour faire tomber les masques, oubli éphémère. L'abandon total du corps où seul l'esprit reste Et la coquille insoupçonnée qui se fissure pour laisser entrevoir le visage dissimulé. La peur s'ensuit, la fuite et la glace qui commence à fondre, tout doucement.
1. La marche routinière

_Nos moments d'ivresses_

* * *

 _ **Avant-propos**_

 _« Elles vivent sous les falaises au fond de la mer, là ou il est impossible de croiser un humain. »_

 _Il ne suffit que d'un instant pour faire tomber les masques, oubli éphémère. Elle se laisse guider par les sons que produit cette musique au rythme entêtant. L'abandon total du corps, seul l'esprit reste. La coquille insoupçonnée qui se fissure pour laisser entrevoir le visage dissimulé. L'autre n'en perd pas une miette et perçoit le regard enjôleur. Il est trop tard._

 _La peur s'ensuit, la fuite et la glace qui commence à fondre, tout doucement._

 _Le condamné laisse entendre ses quelques mots._

 _« Je te retrouverai »._

* * *

 **Introduction à l'histoire**

 **[La marche routinière]**

* * *

Le temps tourne à l'orage. Tout s'accélère. Les nuages traversent le ciel comme pour échapper aux ténèbres, à une vitesse folle. Ils s'obscurcissent, se densifient. La pluie se fait ressentir bien avant son apparition. Cette odeur d'oublie. Elle s'apprête à unir une fois encore ciel et terre.

Le décor se trouble tandis que le son des clapotis recherche son public dans ce moment de sérénité.

Momentanément bafoué.

La population se bouscule à la sortie de métro, aux argoulets. Les uns se précipitent pour rejoindre leur véhicule et les autres pestent contre la météo et l'absence soudaine du soleil.

La pluie d'été gagne en intensité et atteint son paroxysme, apportant une vague de fraîcheur. Temps-mort bénéfique dans cette hausse ardente des températures. La canicule rejoint les bancs de touche et prévoit déjà son prochain assaut, sans doute dévastateur.

Parmi ces âmes en peine, désabusées par les caprices du ciel, un homme fend la foule et se dirige vers les quartiers résidentiels, d'un pas lent. Il ne prend même pas la peine de regarder ce qui l'entoure, il connait ses rues par cœur et il sait exactement quel itinéraire il doit poursuivre. La fin de journée annonce le retour au bercail. Le repos salutaire avant de rejoindre à nouveau le front le lendemain matin. Un soupir échappé. C'est ainsi que se déroule la routine mortelle.

Il ne faut qu'une vingtaine de minutes pour rejoindre la résidence et l'appartement où il a élu domicile. Une rue tranquille, familiale, près du métro, à l'écart du centre-ville.

Les piétons pressés sont partis il y a déjà longtemps, lui a le temps et les pensées en pagaille qui peuplent son esprit l'ont largement fait ralentir. Il peut au moins pratiquer les trottoirs en paix sans avoir à se soucier de qui que ce soit.

Une fois arrivé à destination il fouille dans son sac, à la recherche de ses clefs et du badge permettant de franchir le portail de la grande résidence. Il lui faut ensuite traverser le grand parc pour arriver devant son immeuble. Il jette au passage un regard à la piscine désertée à cause du temps. Ce sera déjà une soirée de gagné sans avoir à supporter les piaillements des gosses.

L'appréhension l'envahit soudainement lorsqu'il franchit la porte d'entrée où le silence règne.

Il vit ici, en collocation avec d'autres personnes. Quatre autres au total. Il pense sincèrement qu'il faut bien les deux-cent mètres carrés qui forment l'appartement pour que chacun puisse disposer de son havre de paix.

Il aime être seul, seulement aujourd'hui il espère croiser la route d'une autre personne. Une étrange lubie pour cet homme au cœur de glace. Il s'avance prudemment vers le salon.

C'est sur la grande table à manger qu'il croise une femme à la crinière rousse accompagné d'une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs. Erza et Wendy. Deux de ses colocataires.

Il connait Erza depuis de nombreuses années, ils se sont rencontrés au lycée et ont poursuivi leurs études autre part, mais toujours ensemble. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'ils ont décidé de vivre ensemble dans cette nouvelle ville. Elle est la grande sœur qu'il n'a jamais eue.

Wendy, c'est la petite cousine d'Erza. Certaines circonstances font qu'elle a du aménager ici il y seulement quelques mois. Elle a rapidement pris ses repères.

Elles sont toutes les deux attablées autour d'une boîte en carton venant de la pâtisserie voisine, au bout de la rue. Elles fixent leur futur repas avec grande envie.

« Tu rentres bien tard ce soir Gray. Ta journée s'est bien passée ? »

Il ne l'a même pas vu se retourner, il est perdu, cependant il ne veut rien laisser paraître. Gray lâche un soupir communicatif et fixe son interlocutrice.

« Ouais comme d'hab. Vous avez mangé ?

\- Oui mais nous t'attendions pour le dessert. »

Il sourit tendrement à Wendy et s'approche d'elle pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Il s'installe ensuite à ses côtés.

« Natsu et Lucy ne sont pas là ce soir ?

-Non ils ont une soirée au SoonLight, ils rentreront sans doute tard, comme toujours.

-Ils ne savent jamais s'arrêter ces deux là. 'Fin tant que ça me permet de ne pas croiser l'autre malabar ça me va. »

Ils étouffent un rire. Ils imaginent Natsu en train de faire l'imbécile, par habitude et partagent ensemble le contenu de leur journée respectives. Ils mangent dans une atmosphère chaleureuse.

.

« Natsu si tu ne ramènes pas ton gros cul tout de suite on part sans toi ! »

La rousse affiche un sourire crispé qui ne rassure pas Lucy, la jeune fille blonde assise à ses côtés. Vingt minutes qu'ils l'attendent, dans la voiture, pour enfin pouvoir partir pique-niquer. Le temps qui s'est radouci et le soleil d'été bien moins agressif ont donné l'occasion parfaite pour eux de se retrouver, de profiter de ce jour de repos commun. Ils veulent juste en profiter, et ce malgré cette journée qui démarre sur les chapeaux de roue à cause d'un radio-réveil qui n'a jamais sonné.

« On attend plus personne ! Dis adieu à ta bouffe. » Beugla Gray tout en insérant la clef dans le contact. Il démarre la voiture tout en faisant grogner exagérément le moteur. Le résultat est immédiat. Natsu sort en trombe de l'immeuble, à moitié fringué, le tee-shirt à la main et courant comme un fou furieux vers la voiture. Les filles sont hilares lorsque Gray commence à rouler vers le portail de sorti, Natsu à ses trousses.

La journée en elle-même se déroule dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ils se sont installés aux abords du lac de la Ganguise pour manger, discuter et s'amuser. Le début du mois de septembre annonce le retour aux habitudes, la fin des vacances. Peu de monde se trouve sur place, ils ont pu profiter du calme tout en dégustant leur repas. Les anecdotes sont aux rendez-vous, les rires aussi. Baignades, chamailleries et farniente sont au programme.

Faire durer, encore un peu, ces moments de plaisir qu'ils partagent tous ensemble. Car ils en sont tous conscients, les temps changent bien trop vite.

.

Novembre arrive avec son lot de fraîcheur. Gray s'habille silencieusement dans sa chambre. Après son emploi d'été il a pu reprendre ses études en quatrième année d'histoire. Les jours se succèdent et se composent de la même matière. Malgré tout, ce jour-là est différent, on le distingue déjà à l'air austère qu'affiche le jeune homme. Personne n'est encore levé dans l'appartement lorsqu'il en franchi le seuil.

Il lui faut emprunter le métro pour se rendre à la gare de Matabiau, en centre-ville. A même pas six heures du matin, les rues sont désertes, aussi vides que ses pensées. Il imprime à la borne ses billets et les compostent dans la foulée, ainsi il n'a plus à y songer. Ne reste plus qu'à attendre le train. Il se fait patience.

Lorsque son moyen de locomotion daigne enfin se présenter, quelques personnes se sont rassemblés autour de Gray, sans doute les travailleurs qui se rendent dans la ville voisine. Ou peut-être même des vacanciers, retardataires, qui veulent profiter de la baisse de population sur les plages. Qu'en sait-il après tout ? Mais il lui faut bien de la matière à cogiter. Ce n'est pas moins de cinq heures de route qui l'attendent jusqu'à Saint-Etienne. L'agent de mouvement siffle le départ du train. Les portes se ferment. Les voilà partis.

Le train se remplie davantage à Carcassonne, peu de places restent disponibles. Gray se retrouve à présent face à un homme d'affaire. Une jeune fille à sa droite semble plongée dans son monde musical. Il en fait autant, revêtant ses écouteurs, il se calle contre la vitre. Il attend patiemment ce moment, à Montpellier où il verra la mer. Cet étendu bleu qu'il ne quitte plus des yeux. L'échange est bref mais ça le remplit d'un sentiment apaisant qu'il veut pouvoir graver en lui.

Il se sent quelque peu engourdi lorsqu'il quitte enfin son siège pour rejoindre la sortie. Sur le quai, il s'étire de tout son long et attend l'arrivé de son ami. Ces quelques minutes de répit lui permettent d'envoyer un message à Erza, il lui indique qu'il est arrivé à bon port. Quelques SMS avec Lucy, des banalités qui le rassure un peu. Il apprécie beaucoup la blonde de part sa personnalité et son physique attrayant, il doit bien se l'avouer. Un e-mail de sa faculté lui fait part de son absence aux cours obligatoires du matin, clamant un justificatif sous peine de sanction. Il va devoir trouver une excuse pour pouvoir conserver ses bourses d'études.

« Gray ! »

L'interpellé relève la tête et cherche du regard la personne qu'il attend. Il affiche un sourire un peu fané lorsqu'il le voit. Rapide accolade, dépourvue de chaleur.

« Léon, ça fait un bail ! » L'autre lui sourit avec cette lueur dans le regard.

« Comment vas-tu ? »

La réponse de Grey ne parvient pas. Le silence s'installe, la gêne aussi. Les souvenirs remontent lentement à la surface. L'atmosphère est soudainement plus lourde, empreinte d'une grande nostalgie.

« Ne la faisons pas attendre plus longtemps, allons y ! »

Ils se lancent un regard puis d'un accord commun prennent la route.

.

Il a en horreur ses moments là. Il n'aime pas se faire passer pour le méchant. C'est toujours la même rengaine, malgré ses avertissements répétés. La femme n'en fait qu'à sa tête, pensant être l'heureuse élue. A quoi pensent-elles ? Il n'est pas de ceux qui s'attachent. Ce cercle vicieux, toujours ce même schéma qui se répète. L'homme finit toujours par quitter l'appartement avec un soupir, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une colère sourde et des sanglots étouffés.

Quand il rentre à l'appartement, il tombe sur Lucy et Wendy. Elles regardent un film à l'eau de rose, les yeux en cœur. Ça lui fait tirer la grimace. Il repense alors à la scène qu'il vient de vivre. Il s'installe aux côtés de la blonde. Cette dernière se retourne pour lui lancer un sourire. Il la trouve belle à cet instant précis. Ils leur arrivent de flirter de temps à autre, rien de bien sérieux. Ses lèvres à elles se meuvent et murmurent des paroles que lui seul peut comprendre.

« Viens avec moi ce soir, on sort. On va s'amuser. »

Il frissonne un peu, il imagine très bien comment il voudrait passer cette soirée, avec elle, mais quelque chose va venir obscurcir le tableau, il le sait.

« Natsu ? »

Elle valide alors ses craintes dans un clignement de cils.

Il savait très bien qu'il s'agissait encore d'une soirée en boîte de nuit. Il en avait horreur.

« Je veux que tu viennes, on se trouvera un moment juste pour toi et moi, c'est promis ! » Il acquiesce bêtement, juste pour lui plaire, juste pour la voir sourire, ça lui suffit.

Natsu rentre avant la fin du film et va directement se préparer. Grey se lève lui aussi lorsque le générique commence à défiler sur l'écran et il s'enferme dans sa chambre.

Quand il en ressort, Wendy lui prend la main et l'entraine dans le salon pour quémander son aide, pour répondre à un exercice de mathématiques. Lorsqu'ils arrivent au bout du problème, les autres sont prêts à partir. Juste le temps de lorgner sur les cuisses largement dévoilés de Lucy. Il déglutit. La soirée promet d'être longue.

* * *

 _Reviews please! :)_

 _Voilà pour le chapitre introductif à cette nouvelle fanfiction. C'est court, je vous l'accorde, j'ai entamé il y a peu le second chapitre, j'espère pouvoir le publier rapidement._

 _J'attends vos réactions, que vous ayez aimé ou non, n'hésitez pas à me laissez vos impressions._

 _Fairy Tail est une oeuvre appartenant à Hiro Mashima, les lieux proviennent à la fois de mon imagination et de lieux réels basé sur la commune de Toulouse et de ses environs._

 _Merci de m'avoir lu. A bientôt!_

 _Dreenaeth_


	2. Un voyage initiatique

_**AVANT-PROPOS**_

 _._

 _« Un_ _jour_ _,_ _elles_ _partent_ _. Le_ _jour_ _où_ _tout_ _vous_ _devient_ _clair_ _, le_ _jour_ _où_ _vous_ _voyez_ _que_ _vous_ _n'_ _avez_ _jamais_ _aimé_ _qu'_ _elles_ _,_ _que_ _vous_ _mourrez_ _si_ _une_ _minute_ _elles_ _partaient._ _Ce_ _jour-là_ _,_ _elles_ _partent_ _. »_

 _Jean_ _Giraudoux_

 _._

 _Ne l'écoute plus chanter._

 _Cette fille du lac, elle te souffle ce vent de l'aventure et du savoir._

 _Elle te pousse sans que tu le saches dans des abysses encore plus profonds que la mort._

 _._

* * *

Un Voyage initiatique

* * *

Le hasard n'existe pas. Tout n'est que circonstance. Et aujourd'hui c'est sa chance à elle. Ce départ. Elle aime se le répéter, pour se donner du courage. Pour assumer, s'assurer qu'elle a fait le bon choix. Sa fuite vers le grand monde. La fuite… Elle se retourne encore une fois, elle est bien seule. Personne ne sait. Elle trépigne d'impatience. Ses jambes tremblent d'excitation mais ne cèdent pas sous son poids. Surtout pas. Elle y est presque. La sortie. Un nouveau regard derrière son épaule. Le sourire espiègle et enfin l'envolée.

C'est sa première expérience du genre. Effrayante. Exaltante. Elle laisse échapper un cri de joie après avoir inspiré une grande goulée d'air. Elle relâche la pression. Elle s'en va, la curieuse.

Elle se débride. Fini les faux-semblants. Elle rejette au loin, aux oubliettes, les motifs qui la retenaient prisonnière de sa cage. Sa famille, ses amies, son travail et même son amour. Elle oublie tout pour recommencer, pour apprendre à nouveau.

Elle pense qu'il faut avoir le courage d'affronter ses peurs et de vivre ses rêves. Que le temps passé sur cette terre est compté et personne, une fois la mort survenue, ne viendra prendre la place laissé vacante pour poursuivre l'existence délaissée.

Elle a franchi un cap dont on ne revient pas. Comme un exil. Définitif.

La pluie lui fouette le visage. Une averse d'été. Les présentations sont faites, elle ne se doutait pas qu'elles deviendraient aussi proche. La pluie est douce, charmante, scintillante, pleine d'empathie.

Il faut quelques jours avant de vraiment prendre la route, s'habituer à ce monde. Mais une fois le périple entamé, elle se retrouve comme une enfant qui redécouvre ce qu'est vraiment la vie. Les yeux étincelants suivent l'itinéraire qu'elle s'est fixée.

Quelque soit les pays parcourus il y a des choses qui ne changent pas. Comme le ciel.

Cet infini bleu dont elle ne se lasse jamais. Il varie mais reste immuable en son fond, il sera toujours là. Et lorsque les étoiles commencent à apparaître en début de soirée, on divine qui elles sont vraiment, le type de conversation qu'elles peuvent entretenir entre elles. Mutine et rêveuse sans doute, comme les fées, elles restent auprès de vous. A veiller sur votre sommeil.

Mais les décors changent et se diversifient. C'est troublant de voir des pays frontaliers avec des cultures aussi différentes.

Les dunes désertiques du désert de Gobi lui ont appris la persévérance. La vie menée par les nomades mongols qui ne changeraient de vie pour rien au monde. Leur simplicité et les caprices de mère nature. Les conseils des sages. Cette famille. Altruiste. Aimante.

Puis la frénésie de Shanghai, l'euphorie du moment, la densité de la population, la pollution et la rivière Huangpu. L'apprentissage du mandarin et le jardin Yuyuan.

Les Etats-Unis, qu'elle a parcouru en long et en large ne sont plus vraiment un secret pour elle. Une semaine, parfois plus. Elle évitait de s'éterniser, de trop s'attacher, souvent en vain. L'année qu'elle a passé là-bas lui a beaucoup apporté. Humainement parlant, elle a appris la bonté dont les gens pouvaient faire preuve. La cruauté aussi, qu'elle tentait d'ensevelir dans un coin de son cœur. Profondément.

C'est fou comme elle aime parcourir le monde de part en part. La culture des uns, les us des autres. Ces différences flagrantes. Les coups de cœurs inattendus. Et elle apprend, encore et encore. Elle est heureuse ainsi, à jouer les globetrotteurs. Il lui arrive de rester plus longtemps, dans certains endroits, où elle se sent bien. La où on a besoin d'elle. Elle court, elle danse, elle chante et la pluie bienveillante à ses côtés. Toujours. La flamme ne s'éteint jamais, elle veille au grain. Mais elle vacille parfois, très fort. Et elle pense au passé. Des regrets qui viennent parfois peupler ses songes.

* * *

.

L'avion fend le ciel en deux dans sa traversée. Les hublots montrent ce dernier dans toute sa splendeur. Univers dense recouvert de coton blanc. Et les heures défilent tandis qu'elle somnole. Jusqu'à l'heure de l'atterrissage.

Lorsqu'elle quitte l'aéroport, la neige tombe. Le mois de novembre annonce les premières vagues de froid. Elle va devoir s'habituer à ce nouveau climat. Elle en frissonne d'avance même si cela ne tait pas l'excitation qui naît en elle. C'est une nouvelle histoire qui commence aujourd'hui. Ses pas l'emmènent dans le centre-ville où les rues sont animées en ce début de soirée. Les restaurants et les bars sont remplis. La population se regroupe et s'éparpille sur la place du Capitole et elle se perd un peu dans ce nouveau décor. Elle fini tout de même par trouver l'auberge de jeunesse ou elle va passer les deux prochaine nuit. Elle ne prend même pas la peine de passer par la case restaurant, la salle de bain est aussi exclue. C'est sur son lit qu'elle s'affale et elle s'y endort sans la moindre peine.

Elle a tout juste le temps de se familiariser avec le quartier. L'esprit de noël prend de plus en plus de place. Ça lui plaît.

Elle a rendez-vous sur la place Jean-Jaurès, a quelques pas d'ici, pour rencontrer la personne avec qui elle va partager son temps et son espace de vie. Elle pense avoir cerné sa personnalité, elles ont eu le temps de communiquer par mails, histoire de faire connaissance.

Elle n'a pas besoin d'attendre longtemps.

« Salut, c'est toi Juvia ?

\- Oui. Ravie de pouvoir enfin faire votre connaissance Cana-san.

\- Hi hi, tout pareil. Heureusement il n'y a pas trop de monde à cette heure-ci. De toute façon avec une telle couleur de cheveux, on ne peut pas te rater. »

En haussant les épaules, Juvia refuse d'entamer une conversation sur ce qui la différencie des autres, elle a suffisamment honte.

« Ne commence pas à attacher ton âne va, je plaisantais.

\- Attacher un âne ?

\- Une expression. »

Cana lui adressa un sourire éblouissant avant de reprendre la parole.

« Désolée on attend juste Lisanna, une amie. Elle habite le même immeuble que nous, elle est géniale, tu verras.»

Lisanna est une fille douce est agréable, complémentaire au caractère ouvert et débridé de Cana. Néanmoins les conversations coulaient de source. Le contact est facile et cela fait maintenant plus de deux heures qu'elles piaillent sur la terrasse d'un café.

« Il est peut être temps que tu installes tes affaires Juvia, sinon on va rester là jusqu'à pas d'heure. »

La concernée acquiesce le sourire aux lèvres. Elle va aimer cette nouvelle vie.

* * *

.

La jeune fille s'habitue très vite à cette nouvelle vie et elle doit bien se l'avouer qu'elle se plait, ici, en France. La vie, bien que chère, y est facile. Elle a même fini par trouver un poste à mi-temps en tant qu'hôtesse de caisse. Cet emploi lui permet de compléter les petits revenus qu'elle récolte grâce à ses compétences de traductrice. Savoir qu'elle met au service d'une société américaine depuis déjà près d'un an. Elle n'est payée qu'une misère pour le travail qu'elle exerce mais au moins elle peut continuer à voyager, ne fournissant ses travaux que par mails.

Elle vient d'ailleurs de recevoir un projet de traduction. Il s'agit d'un recueil de contes chinois qu'elle doit traduire en Anglais. Elle sait d'avance qu'elle devra mener maintes recherches pour arriver à rendre un travail propre. D'autant plus que sa connaissance des sinogrammes est correcte mais trop limité pour ces contes classiques rédigés avec une très grande quantité de caractère.

Elle lâche un soupir pour masquer le sourire qu'elle affiche.

Juvia aime ses contes, poétique et romantique. Ils sont dotés d'une grande sagesse avec une pointe d'amertume qu'elle aime retrouver dans les histoires.

* * *

.

L'employeur pour qui elle travaille lui demande sans cesse de faire des heures supplémentaires. Elle a du mal à refuser ses demandes. Elle sait qu'elle ne sera pas toute seule cette fois encore.

« Pourquoi tu acceptes toujours les demandes de ce vieux marteau ?!

\- Gajeel ! José n'est pas « marteau » comme tu dis mais juste débordé. Puis toi aussi, tu es toujours là je te signale.

\- Débordé par quoi ? Il n'y a pas un rat à cette heure-ci !

\- C'est bientôt noël ?

\- Mouais… Tant que le salaire suit, ça me va. Personne ne viendra acheter sa dinde chez « Lord's&discount ».

\- Pas faux !

\- Vu la tête du truc aussi. »

Les deux compagnons rient de bon cœur.

Juvia n'est ici que depuis quelques semaines mais elle a déjà créé des liens étroits avec sa colocataire, avec Gajeel aussi. Il arrive parfois qu'ils aillent prendre un verre après leur service, elle l'écoute proliférer des injures à tout va. Il a beau se comporter comme un abruti et à jouer les durs avec sa carrure imposante, il est en réalité très sensible et il s'inquiète de son entourage. Surtout de Levy, « sa petite-amie presque officielle ». Elle a beaucoup d'affection pour lui, elle en est surprise. Elle adore son entourage. Malgré tout elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas rester éternellement ici. Elle ne le doit pas.

* * *

.

« Tu crois que je peux porter une robe aussi courte ? »

Lisanna se retourne comme choquée par cette remarque.

« Tu ne peux pas, tu DOIS la porter cette robe !

\- Cette soirée n'est pas une bonne idée…

\- Cette soirée ça va être de la bombe ma fille, laisses toi aller un peu, sors moi ce balai de ton -

\- Ne termine pas cette phrase, je t'en pris ! »

Cana éclate de rire et vient enserrer Juvia dans ces bras.

« De quoi as-tu peur ?

\- Juvia l'ignore, juste…

\- Tu recommences à parler à la troisième personne ma poule.

\- Désolé ! Juste je ne sais pas, ce sera blindé de monde, on va nous regarder…

\- J'espère bien qu'on va nous mater, tu as vu comme on est CA-NON ?! »

Juvia sourit timidement. Elle n'aime pas ça. Mais elle ne sait pas faire face au regard suppliant de ses deux amies. Elle baisse alors les armes, vaincue.

Lisanna sautille sur place tandis que Cana saisi la trousse à maquillage. Juvia déglutit fortement. Elle n'a jamais osé porter de tenue aussi indécente. Jamais elle n'aurait songé un jour se maquiller, mais elle a fini par se faire enrôler par ses deux comparses. Le pire, pour elle, est qu'elle y prend goût. S'amusant et riant aux éclats.

Elle se rassure, tout se passera bien, ce n'était pas grand chose après tout, une simple soirée entre copines.

* * *

.

Salut les amis! Je suis contente de vous retrouver avec la seconde partie de "l'intro" qui vient introduire le personnage de Juvia. Cette histoire va en effet être un multi-PoV. Il me reste encore un personnage à vous présenter, vous avez des idées? ^^

Je n'ai pas pris la peine de me re-relire, désolée si vous venez à trouver quelques fautes. Pour a suite je ne compte pas mettre 1 an cette fois, promis, j'ai déjà pas mal avancé ^^.

Portez-vous bien.

Dreenaeth


End file.
